Spank Me!
by BrightEyedStranger84
Summary: A fun little OS based 1 year after BD, Bella & the girls are doing the last minute rounds when they come across a little lingerie shop; what will they find in there? & what will the boy's think when they receive their presents.  Friendship&Humor - R/B


**SPANK ME!**

**BPOV**

Alice, Rosalie and I were doing some last minute Christmas shopping when we came across a little lingerie store on the outskirts of Seattle.

"No Alice."

"Oh come on Bella, just one more shop and we'll go home." Alice begged with glistening puppy-dog eyes.

"One more shop? Oh, who do you think your joking Alice Cullen? I'm not buying anymore lingerie."

Rosalie laughed linking our arms. "It's Christmas Bells, think of this as a Christmas present to Alice." She paused for a second before a bright scary grin came across her face. "Have you gotten Edward a present yet?"

"No, what sort of wife are you Isabella." Alice said with a scolding frown.

"He said he didn't want anything." I said defensively.

"They all say 'The only thing I want is you' don't fall for it Bella. Trust me he'll never let you forget it." Rosalie said with a sigh. "Emmett did that once, now every Christmas eve he asks, 'Did you get me anything this year?' I swear it took me twenty years to get over the guilt."

"Yep it's true and guess what? You'll find just the thing here." I groaned in defeat and allowed Alice and Rosalie to pull me into the shop. "Don't be like that Bells; you'll thank me for this someday."

"I doubt that, Alice."

"I thought you'd never bet against Alice?" Rosalie laughed as we walked into the store, it was beautiful.

Inside the store was beautiful. The decor was creamy white walls with a blood red lining in the centre; the women's changing rooms were on the right, outside the little rooms was an antique little love seat that you'd see in the 1800's.

"Esme would love this place." Rosalie said wistfully.

"She would, now come on – we don't have much time before they close."Alice said leading the way to the first row of sexy lingerie.

"So any idea's as to what you're getting lover boy?" Rosalie asked looking at a red teddy.

"What do you get the man that has everything?" I asked miserably looking through the rows of lingerie; I already had rows upon rows of this stuff thanks to Alice, why did I need more?

"What about a pair of these?" I looked up at Rosalie and started laughing; there in her hands was a tiny pair of pink G-strings. "I could see Eddie wearing this?"

"Oh, so could I." I said sarcastically.

"Rosalie you're a genius!" Alice squealed.

"You can't seriously think I'd get Edward that-"

She shook her head. "Of course not, but you could make it into a joke – I know just the thing. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." She said before running down the aisles at vamp speed, Rosalie and I did a quick look but found no humans around to see.

"Alice, what were you thinking, someone could have seen you!" Rosalie snarled.

She rolled her eyes and held up two pairs of pink male panties. "I dare you both to get this for your husband's Christmas present."

"You want me to get Emmett a pair of pink panties?" Rosalie asked sounding amused and a little turned on as she took the pair Alice handed her.

**'SPANK ME!'**

"Spank me?" I asked looking at Alice, she couldn't be serious.

"What?" Rosalie asked looking at me shocked. "I – I suppose I could-"

"What! No, not me – the panties Rose, they say spank me?" I explained as she went to hit my ass.

She paused and looked at the back of the panties. "Oh – that's funny."

"See, she thinks it's funny."Alice laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "I do too, but you can't possibly think Edward would. He's not like Emmett."

"She does have a point; Eddie can be a little up tight." Rosalie commented.

"If I thought it was going to cause problems with her marriage, do you really think I'd suggest this – trust me Bella you won't regret it." Alice said with her little evil grin. "So are you ladies up for the dare?"

Rose looked at me with hopeful eyes. "I am if Bella is."

I looked at the pair of panties in my hand and laughed. "You'd best be recording their faces when they open it; I'm in."

"Then that's it; I bet a thousand Emmett runs around the house asking everyone to spank him." Rosalie laughed.

"Two thousands say's Edward thinks it's a joke and asks for his real present."

Alice squealed clapping her hands. "Great; I'll collect all money at the house – come on ladies we got some more shopping to do."

***~*HOME*~***

When we arrived back at the house the boy's were nowhere to be found – they were hunting but they were close, I could feel the shield I had around them hum.

"Mommy's home!" Renesmee screamed running out to the car, I caught her as she jumped into my arms wrapping her tiny arms around me – she looked to be around the age of a seven-year-old, when really she was only a year and a half. "Nana and I are making cookies!"

"Really, that's great baby – what sort of cookies are you making?" I asked grabbing a few bags from the back of the car.

"Everything!" she squealed throwing her arms around in the air. She was so much like Alice at times that I had to remind myself that she was my daughter. "Nana said she'd take me with her to the hospital to give some to the sick children; daddy said I could but he said I had to check with you as well; can I mommy? Please? Oh, then we're going to see Grandpa Charlie!"

I smiled at my little girl. "I suppose you can; is Jacob going with you?"

She smiled wider and nodded her head. "Yep – but nana and I had to send him away because he kept trying to steal the cookies!"

"You kept feeding them to him." Edward said coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I missed you; did you have fun?"

I turned my head to look at my beautiful husband. "I did; I see you've already hunted."

"I was going to wait until you got back, but when Esme and Nessie banished the pup from the house they sent us away with him." He pouted kissing my lips before turning his head to look at our daughter. "What about you sweetheart; did you have fun with nana?"

"I'm having loads of fun, daddy. I think I'm going to go back inside and help nana make more cookies." Ness said reaching up to kiss Edward's cheek before doing the same to mine. "Love you mommy, love you daddy!" she called as she skipped back to the house.

"I think she's spending too much time with Alice; she skips everywhere." Edward said causing me to laugh and turn in his arms. "I love you." He said looking down at me.

I smiled running my hand up his chest. "I love you more."

"I highly doubt that-"

"EMMETT! Stop trying to look!" Alice screamed slamming the boot shut on his hands, now if he had of been human that would have hurt like a bitch.

"Bella?" Edward said in a seductive voice.

"Edward?" I answered back innocently.

He leaned in closer and brushed his lips with mine; his topaz eyes smouldering. "Why can't I read my sister's mind?"

Now if I had of been human I would have easily given him the answer he wanted, but since my change I was very much immune to Edward's charm almost as much as his power to read my mind.

I gave an innocent shrug and pecked his lips. "Be a gentleman and take these back to the cottage and wrap them – take the boy's with you." I said handing him the bags I'd grabbed while I had Nessie.

"That's a great idea Bella!" Alice squealed filling Emmett and Jasper's arms with all Renesmee's and the pack's presents. "That's all Nessie's, Jacob's and the pack's – we'll take care of the rest."

"So you're not even going to let us help carry the bags inside for you?" Emmett asked looking at Rosalie with an innocent double dimple smile.

"Emmett Cullen if you don't leave right now, you won't get to see the little piece of lingerie I got just for you to rip off me tonight." Rosalie threatened.

He sighed looking at his stunned brothers. "Fine we're leaving!" he said going towards the cottage. "Come on losers!"

**Christmas Eve**

"Okay, you all know the rules? One present each." Esme said looking around the circle. "Okay everyone go get the present you want to give."

Rosalie and I already had Emmett and Edward's presents out sitting beside us. We thought it'd be better if we gave them their presents on Christmas Eve; in the privacy of our home and away from my father's eyes.

"Open mine daddy!" Nessie said running over to the tree and grabbing the present she wanted, before running over and tripping into Edward's lap – she'd inherited my clumsiness which Emmett just loved because whenever she fell over she'd blush bright red just like I did.

"You're going to love it daddy, Aunt Ali and mommy helped me pick it out for you."

Edward smiled and sat Nessie in his lap. "I'm sure I'll love it." He said unwrapping the present with Nessie's help.

It was a picture of Nessie sitting in the middle of the meadow, wearing a little white dress. The sun was shining and made her look like a true angel.

"Do you like it, daddy?" Nessie asked smiling up at her father.

He sat it down beside him and hugged her. "I love it, Renesmee, thank you sweetie."

*~*1 Hour Later*~*

By the time Nessie's bedtime came she had opened all her presents; it didn't surprise me that everyone picked the first present to go to her – she had everyone wrapped around her little finger.

Alice had wrapped three presents in one telling her that it was from the three of us because we were saving our presents for the boys. Nessie was starting to get sleepy after all the excitement of the night.

"Come on princess, time for bed." I said lifting her into my arms.

"But I'm not sleepy mommy!" she whined holding onto the stuffed dog Jacob had gotten her.

I chuckled as I looked into her eyes. "Well that's just too bad, isn't it?"

She whined a little more before closing her eyes and wiggling closer to my chest.

"We'll wait for you." Alice said softly as I walked up the stairs.

Nessie's room was Edward's old one; it looked nothing like it did when I was human. Now the walls were a dark purple and there were butterflies and fairies all over the walls – the bed looked like something out of a fairy tale and she had stuffed toy's everywhere.

I helped a half sleeping Nessie out of her clothes and into a set of pyjamas and pulled back the blanket, lifting Renesmee up into the bed pulling the blanket up to her chin just the way she liked it.

"I love you mommy." She whispered cuddling her stuffed dog.

I smiled and leaned down kissing her forehead. "I love you too baby, sleep tight."

I stood from the bed and walked to the door closing it just enough so the light from the hallway shone into her room.

When I got downstairs I walked over and sat back down beside Rosalie. "Okay, I'm ready."

Rosalie and I handed the presents to the boy's. "You remembered; I thought you'd forgotten again." Emmett teased taking the present. "What is it?"

"Just shut up and open it Emmett." Rosalie snapped with an evil grin.

With a sigh from both boy's they tore the paper off and the panties fell to the floor.

"Now why didn't I think of that." Jasper said before throwing his head back and laughing.

Edward picked up the panties and smirked. "All you had to do was ask, love."

**The End**


End file.
